Turntables, also known as record players, work through the transduction of mechanical vibrations of the needle into an electrical signal which can then be amplified. Turntables are susceptible to various sources of noise and vibration which are amplified along with the recorded sound, and which can interfere with the enjoyment of the recording. The noise and vibration are “energy intrusions” that degrade the quality of signal produced by the turntable.
There are three general sources of energy intrusion that affect a turntable: airborne, mechanical, and internal noise generated by the turntable itself. Airborne energy contained within the environment includes sounds that cause the turntable to vibrate. These vibrations are picked up by the turntable and amplified. Mechanical noise includes vibrations from the environment that travel through the support feet of the record player. For example, nearby traffic, subways, construction, or even footsteps will cause the turntable to vibrate. Finally, a turntable has its own internal sources of energy which will be amplified and negatively affect the sound. These include energy generated from the motor, drive system, platter support bearings, and tone arm release energy as well as energy generated by stylus to groove contact during tracking of the record.
The presently disclosed turntable solves the problem of unwanted noise by isolating the intruding energy. The reduction in energy intrusions results in a cleaner signal.